wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption
Are you having trouble logging in? Contact wikia here. Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! * Get Polled =The Greatest President Ever Leans Out Of A Truck= * "Is that the light at the end of the tunnel? Oh wait. No, it's just a suicide bomber." --Careax 15:52, 31 July 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Speaks To The Troops= * "Why do you want me to say 'mission accomplished'? Oh shit!" --Careax 04:33, 27 July 2007 (UTC) =Dog Gets Hit During 2007 Tour de France= the french pay a dog to take out the competition =A Cat Raises Abandoned Chicks= "Fleas are tasty!" --Demonseed 04:29, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Lindsay Lohan is next on the adoption list. - The Lake Effect 17:08, 31 July 2007 (UTC) =Cats and rats Used To Detect Landmines= =Oscar The Cat Can Tell When Hospice Patients Will Pass= Yes, it's true. The cat stalks its next soul to devour. --Randroid 18:20, 29 July 2007 (UTC) "Don't fear the reaper. I want chicken, I want liver, I want a cadaver, please deliver..." --OHeL 01:24, 1 August 2007 (UTC) =World's Tallest And Smallest Horses= *"Daddy! Lady just pooped a baby!" --Careax 04:24, 27 July 2007 (UTC) =Karl Rove Receives A Subpoena= * Those MoFos had just better hope Karl shows up, and not that bad-ass dawg MC Rove! --Careax 04:35, 27 July 2007 (UTC) =Army Vet Shows Off His New Bionic Arm= I got sent to fight in the Middle East for no discernible reason, got my arm blown off and all I got was this green ball and a plastic arm? Thanks Blackwater!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:31, 27 July 2007 (UTC) =Stephen Visits The White House Briefing Room= * With the restraining order in place and thus no more stalker concerns, Stephen was free to bless the Briefing Room with his massive gravitas. --Careax 06:09, 29 July 2007 (UTC) =People Visit Comic-Con, 2007= When too many girls showed up to the Comic Con, an emergency geek surge was ordered, and immediate a big yellow one was dropped. --Randroid 18:19, 29 July 2007 (UTC) =Hot Air Balloon Shaped Like Condom= The biggest condom in the world for the biggest dick...Michael Moore. =Knut Looks At A Book About Himself= *"Knut's I AM DEUTSCHLAND, AND SO CAN YOU!" - The Lake Effect 21:34, 31 July 2007 (UTC) =Elmo, The Baby Orangutan= I once supported a troop surge this big--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:29, 29 July 2007 (UTC) =Gordon Brown, Britain's Newest Prime Minister Meets The Greatest President Ever= =Condoleezza Rice Pictured With A Black Man= * "You expect me to have what with him?!" --Careax 15:48, 31 July 2007 (UTC) =A Crowded Beach In China= * 400,000 lonely Chinese men descended on a remote beach from all over the country when they heard the last unmarried woman was there. --Careax 15:51, 31 July 2007 (UTC)